Will you promise?
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: A Wufei POV, Wufei has an actual relationship problem to work out. The thing is who can help him with it? Wufei begins to think about what it is to love. And what happens when life and love ring their tolls and Relena decides to play match maker? R in lat


Disclaimer: I do not own this show in any way.

Author's note: I decided to write this as if they were telling the story. WARNING: YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT! Just guess who it is! ^^ JA ne! :) By the way this is my first shounen ai pov type thingy! So just grin and bare it!

BY THE WAY: NO FLAMES!! I burn easily!

Will you promise?

I watched as the class began to file out of the room. I was left in the back of the class typing away at my laptop in Business System Tech. Never saying a word to any one. This how things usually were for me. I never said more than a word to any one, except for one certain young man. I'm not sure why but I always seems to spill things out to him even if I don't mean to. Most of the time I was calling him an idiot, but I was still talking to him. I just can't help it.

I stopped typing as soon as I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see the violet eyes that belonged to body that I longed for.

"Hey, are you coming to lunch or not?" He asked me with the same goofy gin on his face. He always smiled; I've never seen him with out a smile. He's so kawaii in the school uniform. Especially the way his braid bounces and his shirt ruffles. 

"Why do you care Maxwell?" I asked as my eyes ran up and down his body. I had to look away. He was...well...making me rather happy.

"Damn Wu...I was just asking," With that he turned around and left, his gorgeous braid swinging with every step. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and grinned, "So ya coming or not?"

"Sure. Only because I know that you'll pester me if I don't."

"Aww...you know me so well Wu." He said as he waited for me to logoff and turn off my laptop.

"Quit calling me Wu!" I snapped, the truth of the matter is I love the fact that he gave me a pet name.

"Come on before all the good things are taken." We walked down the halls having people almost jump out of the way as went through. I couldn't help but want to laugh at Duo. He was flirting with every girl in sight! I guess that's when I realized that Duo would never love me like I loved him. Why not? Because he's not the one who is the leader of a Chinese Clan that does not accept same sex relationships. Therefore, I'm screwed.

"Hello!" I had just snapped out of my daily mental beating when I heard her voice. The most annoying thing in the world next to crying babies and fire alarms. Relena Peacecraft. I know she helped bring peace to the Earth and Colonies, but that doesn't give her the right to think she can flirt with any one she pleases. Especially not my Duo. Well he isn't really mine...ah fuck.

"Hey jo-sama!" How is it that Duo can be so damn nice to her? I just want to stomp all over her with Nataku!

"Hey Duo! Hello Wufei." Not wanting to create any type of situation I gave my normal greeting. I just couldn't help but notice at how she seemed to make my name seem a whole lot longer. Oh well no one cares any way.

"Hnn...onna." 

I headed towards the table void of any life at the hellhole the school authorities seem to call the cafeteria. I think they just wanted the hellhole to have a nice sounding name to cover up for the crap they call food that they serve. I sit down as I always do, close my eyes and meditate. Or visualize the happy thoughts that help me go through the day. Some one once again distracts me. I look up to see Dorothy and Quatre. Is it possible for a girl's eyebrows to be so big? They look like a Gundam's headpiece!

"So Wufei," Dorothy says as she slides down next to me, "whom are you taking to homecoming? If you're even going."

"I see no point in it. Besides we're seniors." Dorothy says as Quatre laughs. Relena, Heero, Trowa and Duo head over to our table. Or rather my table.

"I told you Dorothy. Wufei would rather have Nataku taken away than go to a dance."

"Yeah, you're right," Dorothy seems to be giving me the one over, "but if Wufei made a few changes girls and guys would be after him like the plague." My eyebrows shot up. I look at Dorothy and sigh. Duo giggles and Heero gives that annoying Hnn I seemed to have picked up.

"And what changes would that be?"

"Well if you let your hair down girls would be all over you. If you loosened up guys would want to be your best friend." Quatre sighed in disbelief.

"Dorothy, I know where you're going so please stop."

"Yeah maybe I should. After all I don't think any one could ever find Wufei attractive." Relena laughed and said she so totally agreed. Well she isn't miss earth herself.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm ugly?" I couldn't help myself, I've always considered myself to be a little more than average in the looks department. Even for a jackass. 

"Oh no it's nothing like that Wufei! It's just that you are so..." neither Relena nor Dorothy could finish. I was to pissed to say anything back. So my native tongue taking control of me, I plainly said to them that they shouldn't be ones to talk, they don't even have a love life.

"What?" They all said as Trowa and Heero nodded. I grabbed my books and began to walk away. I could hear Relena asking Heero about what I had just said. Of course being Heero, he told them. I kept walking as Relena and Dorothy continued their ugly rants. I walked straight to the student parking lot. 

I wasn't being forced to go to school after the lunch bell rang. I had the rest of the day off. I simply wanted to keep up in my studies. I found my motorcycle and put my books into my backpack. Just as I was about to pull away I heard Duo's voice telling me to stop.

"Damn," Duo said as he tried to catch his breath, "how can you walk so fast."

"Easy." I stared at him, his cheeks were red from loss of air, and his braid had a few hairs sticking out. I could feel myself turn a little red from staring. 

"Wufei, is something bugging you?" Duo's smile always got me in a good mood. 

"That obvious?" I tried my hardest not to smile but it didn't work.

"Yeah. So what is it?"

"I'm just stressed. I'm gonna head home."

"Wufei, I know this is going to sound a little bit...fruity. But, if you ever need some one to talk to, or to cry on, I'm always here." Did he just say what I thought he 

did? Holy shit! Ok Wufei calm down. He's only trying to be a good friend.

"Thanks. See ya." I pulled away as fast as I could. I really didn't want Duo to see my blushing and smiling at the same time.

I came home and went straight up to my room. My room had to be the best of them all. Of course my room was decorated in Chinese things but I can't help it. My room was more of an apartment. I had the two top floors of the building. It had it's own bathroom and everything. I loved it. I love being able to call it home. It's actually my first real home in years.

I took a shower and relived myself from a few burdens. Showers always have a way of making you feel better. It's like an instant hour of meditation. Just as I had gotten into my sweat pants I got a knock on the door. I went down to answer it. To my surprise it was Relena.

"What do you want?" I asked completely forgetting the fact that I had my wet hair down, a towel around my neck and no shirt on. I didn't realize this when Relena began gawking.

"Sorry. I wanted to say that I was sorry for being such a bitch." I raised my eyebrows. This had to be one of those hidden camera things you see on TV. But it wasn't.

"Sure. Now you do know that Heero lives downstairs so go." Just as I was about to close the door Relena stuck her foot in the way. And one again much to my surprise I found Relena pushing me into my "apartment" and closing the door behind her. Before I could ask her what the fuck she was up to, she pinned me against the wall. I could feel her nipples hardening on my chest, which was still wet. I felt something soft and sweet against my own lips. I felt hands running down my sides and onto the elastic band part of my pants. Soft small hands began to run down my hipbone causing my to shiver.

"Relena what are you..." Before I could finish she began to nibble on my neck. With out knowing it I let out a moan, a deep moan too. Some how Relena knew that my neck was my soft spot. Relena traced my collarbone with her tongue. Fighting the urges my body kept telling me to do, I pushed her off. I backed away from her. She looked up at me and smiled. 

"Well, Wufei I hope you do realize that you do like women." She grinned as she pointed down. I looked down. The little whore had given me a hard on. 

"What the fuck are you trying to prove here?" Relena walked past me and straight to the door. She looked back at me.

"Stay away from Heero and Duo. They don't need a fag like you bothering them." She said as she fixed her shirt.

"What?"

"Please Wufei! I know how you look at Duo. I know you want him. I bet you jack off just by thinking about him! Well you know what? Duo is mine! His body belongs to me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. She smiled evilly yet again and walked out the door. I was left alone to my dying hard on and Relena's words. I sat there for an hour or so replaying those words in my head.

I went to the kitchen and looked for something to drink. Anything would do, I just needed the taste of Relena out of my mouth. Just to my luck, I had nothing to drink but water. I was in the mood for anything but water! I went down stairs and knocked on the nearest door. It was Heero's.

"Wufei? Your hair..." Heero said as he answered the door in his boxers. I didn't even knew he owned a pair. 

"Hey," Heero stared at me as if I was a blonde, " do you have anything to drink? I forgot that Duo drank the last of my soda." 

"Yeah, hold on." I could hear footsteps in the room and two other people talking. It was Relena and Duo. I could see them from the doorway. They were lying in Heero's couch covered in only a blanket. I could see clothes on the floor. I didn't bother to wait for Heero. I just left. I need to get away before I puked out my organs. 

I know it's not right for men to like other men. Hell I don't even know how I began to like Duo. The thought was erased from my mind as I ran back up to my room. I still had forgotten to pull my hair up so it got caught in my mouth. I felt so pathetic, here I was, the noblest of the Chang family and the Gundam pilots and I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry over a guy. 

I made myself sick. 

For the next two weeks I didn't come to school. I had Quatre bring me all of my homework and notes. I did all of my homework, and had Quatre turn it in the next day. But I still didn't show up for any of my classes. I just didn't think I could handle the truth. Relena did tell me the truth that day. I guess I was just to blind to notice the evidence. I felt like such a dip shit. I turned in my white gi for some more contemporary clothes. I wore slacks and button up shirts, I wore black, red, and blue more often. I tried to go out more. I even began to bring girl's home almost four times a week. No matter how many girls I had, I still felt like there was a part missing from me. I'm surprised I don't have AIDS yet. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard a voice call from my door. I placed my canvas next to the easel and headed for the door. Did I mention that I began to paint more?

"Coming," I said as I wiped off the black paint on my hands on my apron, "hello?"

"Hey Wu." I looked at Duo who was dressed in all white. Which is a very uncommon thing to see on him.

"What is it?" I closed the door behind me, I didn't want him to see my room.

"Didn't you get the letter?" Duo said as he tried to peak into my apartment.

"What letter? I didn't even know that I received mail."

"You know the letter for Heero and Relena's wedding?" They're getting married? How much have I missed in the last five months?

"I don't think so. Send them my love." I was about to close the door when Duo's hand pushed it back.

"Wufei, what the hell is wrong with you?" Duo's violet eyes cut into my skin. I looked at him and sigh.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! Wufei for the last five months you have been bringing women to your apartment and screwing them like you've never had sex before! Wufei, you've changed. Not because of the women, but something about you. You've just changed. I can see it in your eyes. You're not the same anymore." I couldn't stand it anymore. Here he was telling me I've changed when it's his fault to begin with! 

"What the hell do you care?"

"Wufei..." Duo recoiled to the bitter sound in my voice.

"What the hell do you care about anything? All you care about is that whore Relena and Heero!" 

"What are you talking about?" Duo's violet eyes showed so much innocence I almost melted.

"Five months ago I saw you and Relena lying in Heero's couch with only a blanket. Heero answered the door in his boxers, I bet they were yours."

"You think that I? That we did..." Duo seemed to think something was funny considering he kept laughing. 

No wonder he kept laughing. I feel like such an idiot. Maybe I am. Oh well. During the four hours I spent with him that day, Duo told me a lot about himself. He told me how he choose the name Shinigami and why he choose it. I ended up telling him about Nataku, Meiran my ex-wife. And how I became a Gundam pilot.

"So is that way you cherish that thing so much?" Duo asked as he laid his cards down on the table.

"No that's not why. It's just the fact that a woman would sacrifice herself for a field of flowers."

"Well didn't you say that Meiran loved those flowers?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but to have your self-killed over flowers is rather idiotic."

"Well, maybe they meant something really important to her." I began to think about the last day Meiran had lived. She never accepted me as her husband, I never got to tell her how much I really cared for her. Hell, I think it's her fault for turning me around and liking the opposite of her: Duo Maxwell.

"HELLO!" Duo yelled right in my ear causing me to snap out of another mental beating. I really need to stop doing that.

"Hnn?"

"Why is that you always zone out at the weirdest times?"

"Maxwell did ever occur to you that it might be your voice?" MUST KEEP UP MEAN WUFEI ACT!! MUST NOT BE NICE!! I am beginning to scare myself!

"What ever..." Duo said as he shoved another cheese poof in his mouth. How the hell can some one eat so damn much and stay so slim? 

"Pig." I scoffed as I leaned back and drank my tea.

"Wufei...can I be honest with you?" Oh god not the look!

"Yeah, why not?"

"You promise you won't tell?"

"Duo we aren't kids. I'm not gonna run around telling everyone what ever it is you wanna tell me."

"Good," He sighed and looked up at me rather bashfully, "well, you see I have a problem."

"And..." Act like it's just a psychology class.

"I like this person."

"Guy or girl."

"That's the problem."

"Ah. It's a guy?" PLEASE LET IT BE ME!

"Um...well...yeah. It's a guy."

"Uh huh. Keep going." AWW! He's so cute! Here I go again!

"But the thing is, I don't think he likes me. Even though...well never mind that but he isn't like me."

"Who is it?" I ask while somehow managing to act like I'm curious, which I am!

"I won't tell you just yet!"

"Duo..." I glare at him. He always cracks under pressure, or glares.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He yells as he sticks his head into my couch. He looks like an ostrich.

"You look like an ostrich..."

"I do? Liar..." He mumbled from his "hiding place". He looked at the coffee table reflection of himself and sighed. He took off his tie and jacket, and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

"So you won't tell me who it is, so tell me how long."

"Mumble mumble..." He said as he turned his head away trying to concentrate on something.

"What?"

"What an awesome painting Wu."

"Maxwell, don't change the subject. Now tell me how long."

"mumble years..."

"Duo..." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Well fake annoyance just to get him to crack.

"THREE YEARS!" Duo yelled as he threw the couch cushion at me.

"Wow."

"Well it's turning four this year."

"I see, is it someone I know?"

"Um...yeah."

"Is it one of the Gundam Pilots?" My heart stopped beating for the answer.

"Ye...yes." His entire face turned a bright shade of pink.

"So who is it?"

"I won't tell you nothing more!" Duo crossed his arms around his chest and grinned. I love that grin!

"You'll have to some day." For the next hour or so Duo tried to pry my love life information from me but I wouldn't budge, well I did tell him that I do like someone. He looked so kawaii when he kept guessing random names. I liked how cute he looked when he was concentrating. 

"Wufei..." He crawled over to me and gave me the puppy eyes. NOT THE LOOK!

"What?" I asked as I looked away.

"Can I have dinner here?" He asked as he rubbed his head against my chest. DON'T DO THAT! AHHH!!

"You just want me to cook..."

"Yep!"

"I'll do it. But only because I'm hungry too."

"Yes! REAL HOMEMADE CHINESE FOOD! WOOHOO!" Duo cheered as he jumped up on my couch. He kept chanting Chinese Food!

"What do you want me to make?"

"ANYTHING!" Well anything ended up being, 12 egg rolls, low mein and general tao chicken. I tired to make taste as American as possible, considering real Chinese food tasted a whole lot spicier. 

After Duo and I had dinner, Duo decided to head of to his part of the house. He'd have to find some excuse for missing Relena's wedding. I told him he wasn't missing much when it came to weddings. It's just a lot of sitting and standing and crying. Very little cake, and boring music. Duo thanked me for having him spared.

"Well, it was nice to really get to know ya Wu."

"Don't..."

"Don't call you Wu, I know." I shook my head.

"No. Don't mention it." Duo looked up at me and laughed. 

"G'night."

"Ja ne." I closed the door as I watched Duo disappear down the stairs before I closed the door. I felt so relieved. I actually have a chance with Duo. But I'd have to do it in private. I don't really think the others could handle it just quite yet.

I had just taken off my shirt and had begun to do push ups when a thought hit me. I've known Duo for almost four years now. I am a Gundam Pilot. But it could be any of us. Aw shit. Well I'll just have to find out then. But...how?

Author's note: I thought that we should get a peek inside of Wufei's head. See it's always the quiet ones ya gotta look out for! Please Review it would mean so much!


End file.
